Meu Doce Amargo Adeus
by Bidinha
Summary: Para Vincent, doía pensar que um dia ele teria que se separar de seu irmão. Que eles teriam que morar em casas distantes, comer em lugares distantes, dormir em camas distantes. Este abissal espaço vazio que os separaria o aterrorizava. Então por que, quanto o dia do adeus finalmente chegara, ele se encontrava tão calmo? É que tudo isso fazia parte do plano.


_Então... Tentei escrever uma oneshot que trabalhasse com a visão que eu tenho do Vincent e do relacionamento dele com o Gil. Não está exatamente perfeito, porque eu acho que é impossível expressar o amor que eu tenho por este pairing em palavras, mas eu tentei._

* * *

Tudo estava indo como planejado. Duque Nightray viajava com o filho mais velho Fred para tratar de negócios políticos. A duquesa passava uma temporada na vila de uma amiga. Claude e Ernest tinham saído para cavalgar com seus amigos pelos montes ao sul das terras dos Nightray como costumavam fazer todas as quartas-feiras e só voltariam depois do por do sol. Em meia hora o professor de violino de Vanessa chegaria e os dois se retirariam para a sala de música da ala oeste por algumas horas. Já o pequeno Elliot estava tendo aula de matemática na biblioteca principal e mesmo se ele conseguisse enganar seu professor e escapar da aula, sua presença não oferecia nenhuma ameaça ao plano.

Vincent gostava de quando tudo corria como ele havia previsto. Repassava mentalmente todos os preparativos para aquele dia apenas para reafirmar a segurança que sentia. Tudo o que ele poderia ter feito ele fez com perfeição e sabia que nada daria errado. No momento se encontrava imerso em sua banheira, penteando os longos cabelos loiros com as mãos, mais para sentir o macio dos fios sedosos escorrendo por entre seus dedos do que para propriamente arrumá-los. Sentia o confortante perfume de camélias que se desprendia da água quente misturada a essências florais enquanto uma densa e delicada espuma branca se formava a medida que ele se movia sob a água. Estava se preparando para a vinda da carruagem que deveria chegar em duas horas para levar Gilbert para longe daquele lugar. Sentia que deveria se arrumar propriamente para a ocasião, afinal, não sabia qual seria a próxima vez que poderia ver seu querido irmão.

Apesar da extrema importância daquela ocasião, Vincent não se mostrava ansioso, pelo contrário, permaneceu ainda um bom tempo em sua banheira pensando sobre seus planos e sentindo a textura suave da espuma perfumada sob sua pele. Quando saiu da banheira, enxugou-se com calma e foi para seu quarto, onde suas roupas já se encontravam estendidas em sua cama e prontas para serem vestidas. Uma camisa de botões branca feita de linho com babados na gola e no punho, calças pretas simples com botas de couro polido e por cima de tudo, uma longa veste de cetim negra com sutis arabescos vitorianos feitos com fio de prata serpenteando pelos punhos da manga e pelo lado esquerdo da região do peito. Queria estar elegante para a ocasião, mas sem que isso acanhasse seu irmão, sempre tão sensível à suas ações. Vestiu-se e foi para a penteadeira arrumar os cabelos. De lá podia ver o reflexo no espelho de um grande buquê de rosas azuis que repousava sobre uma mesinha no centro do cômodo.

Fora o próprio Vincent que às havia colhido naquela mesma manhã, apenas as rosas mais perfeitas da florada. As envolveu em papel cuidadosamente, amarrando-as junta com uma fita azul cobalto e depositando entre elas uma carta selada, onde em um pequeno pedaço de papel ele escrevera uma breve despedida. Passara o dia inteiro se preparando para aquele momento. Ou melhor, meses. Havia dois meses que pela primeira vez Gilbert comentara com Vincent sobre sua vontade de deixar aquela mansão. Para a surpresa do mais velho, Vincent apoiou sua decisão de imediato e ainda se colocou a disposição se o irmão precisasse de alguma ajuda. E ele iria precisar. Gilbert ainda tentou recusar a proposta do irmão, mas logo teve que admitir para si mesmo que não conseguiria fugir daquele lugar sozinho.

Dês de então Vincent vinha preparando a mansão para o dia em que seu irmão a deixaria. Pesquisou por um momento oportuno no qual seus "familiares" não poderiam perturbá-los, selecionou a dedo empregados de confiança para providenciar o transporte e as preparações para a viajem e garantiu que a procura de Gilbert por sua nova casa seguisse com total discrição. Não seria exagero dizer que Vincent esperara por aquele dia tanto quanto sei irmão. Isso estava perturbando Gilbert há algum tempo, ele não conseguia entender porque de seu irmão que sempre fora tão apegado a ele estava tão empenhado em providenciar a sua saída da mansão onde os dois moravam juntos. Mas é claro que Gilbert não entendia. Sem poder acessar as memórias do que aconteceu antes da tragédia de Sablier não tinha como ele entender. Talvez mesmo que ele se lembrasse de tudo ainda não seria capaz de compreender o motivo de Vincent ansiar tanto por este dia. Muito menos passava por sua mente a possibilidade de que Vincent estivesse esperando pelo dia em que ele teria que deixar a companhia se seu irmão a muito, muito tempo.

Terminado de se arrumar, Vincent pegou o buquê e foi em direção do portão dos fundos da mansão, onde a carruagem deveria chegar. Estava adiantado, mas conhecendo seu irmão, sabia que ele também iria chegar ao local de encontro bem mais sedo do que o combinado por causa de seu nervosismo. Ali sozinho, caminhando pelos corredores sombrios da mansão, não pôde evitar relembrar o passado. Toda aquela situação o fazia recordar-se de quando era uma criança, tempos em que ele rastejava por vielas imundas como um rato e onde o único momento feliz de sua vida era quando ele se aconchegava nos braços de seu irmão e deixava a fadiga levar sua consciência para um lugar bem longe do mundo real, tão frio e decrépito.

Lembrou-se de certa vez em que, ao acordar repentinamente, percebeu que Gilbert não estava ao seu lado. Entreabriu os olhos para procurá-lo e percebeu sua silhueta em pé, a pouco mais de um metro de distância dele enquanto fitava um estreito corredor que se estendia por entre os sobrados. De imediato Vincent soube o que estava passando pela mente de seu irmão. Ele queria ir embora. Um terror intenso tomou conta de seu pequeno corpo. Não, Gilbert não podia ir embora, isso não podia acontecer, o que seria dele se a única coisa que ele tinha no mundo sumisse de sua vida? O desespero que ele sentia naquele momento era intenso, mas mesmo assim ele nada fez. Ele queria gritar, chamar pelo nome do irmão com toda a sua força, correr em sua direção e agarrá-lo de um jeito que o impedisse de ir embora por todo o sempre, mas ele continuou imóvel, com os olhos semi-serrados, fingindo estar ainda adormecido. Acontece que uma parte dele sabia que se Gilbert seguisse por aquele corredor e fosse para longe de Vincent, ele seria mais feliz. Todas as coisas ruins e dolorosas por qual Gilbert teve que suportar aconteceram porque ele estava por perto e a consciência disso fazia com que o pequeno Vincent não ousasse interferir na tentativa de fuga do irmão. Ele apenas permanecia quieto, implorando silenciosamente para que alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, impedisse seu irmão de ir embora. E de fato, Gilbert não foi.

Depois de ficar encarando intensamente a rota por onde poderia escapar das desgraças trazidas por seu irmãozinho, Gilbert deu meia volta e sentou-se ao lado de Vincent, puxando-o para si e aconchegando aquele corpo tão magro e minúsculo entre seus braços. Vincent deixou-se levar molemente pelo irmão, ainda simulando sonolência, agradeceu mil vezes em silêncio pelo retorno daquela pessoa tão querida de agarrou seu corpo com força, como um parasita que se prende desesperadamente a seu hospedeiro, enquanto suga a vida da coisa que o permite continuar existindo.

_Mas agora as coisas são diferentes. _Pensou Vincent expulsando aquelas lembranças desagradáveis de sua mente. Isso mesmo, agora ele não era mais uma criança fraca e egoísta, ele tinha crescido e reconhecido seus erros, tinha passado por muitas coisas dolorosas e aprendido como se manter estável até diante das situações mais horríveis. Em seus passos suaves e ao mesmo tempo firmes e determinados se podia ver um homem seguro de si, que sabe o que está prestes a enfrentar e tem plena certeza de que está pronto para superar o que o espera.

Chegando ao portão dos fundos, ele pôde ver que Gilbert já se encontrava ao pé da estrada, como esperado. Sua postura tensa e a maneira como ele não conseguia manter as mãos paradas mostravam o como ele estava ansioso e preocupado com o sucesso do plano. Observava o caminho pelo qual sua carruagem deveria chegar com um olhar intenso, tanto que nem percebeu o irmão descendo as escadas da mansão e indo colocar-se a seu lado.

_ Ela só deve chegar daqui a meia hora, meu irmão. _ Disse Vincent de repente, dando um susto em seu irmão.

_ V-Vince! Quando você chegou aqui? O que está fazendo aqui... tão... tão cedo?

_ Eu imaginei que você ficaria nervoso e viria para cá bem antes do horário combinado, então pensei em também vir mais cedo para você não se sentir solitário. _ Respondeu enquanto sorria docemente.

Ainda desconcentrado pela surpresa, Gilbert observou seu irmão dos pés a cabeça, parando por um momento nas rosas que ele levava em suas mãos.

_ E um presente de despedida. _ Disse Vincent estendendo as mãos para o outro. _ Pensei que seria um comportamento próprio para a ocasião.

Gilbert não pegou o buquê de imediato. Ainda vacilante, retirou-os das mãos do irmão e murmurou um obrigado. Vincent não se sentiu afetado por isso, estava acostumado com a timidez misturada a certo teor de repelência que seu irmão mais velho as vezes mostrava em sua presença.

Os dois ainda conversaram sobre assuntos banais para passar o tempo. Vincent adorava esse tipo de conversa, embora não soubesse explicar o porquê disso. Talvez fosse simplesmente porque o tempo dessas conversas era tempo gasto na companhia de seu irmão, ou quem sabe fosse apenas o fato daquilo ser o tipo de coisa que irmãos normais fazem e Vincent podia assim fingir por uns instantes que não tinha nada de errado na relação deles. De fato, ele gostava tanto desse tipo de conversa que por um momento temeu que fosse perder o controle da situação e acabar não conseguindo se comportar como tinha planejado. Mas isso foi apenas por um momento. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que se deixava levar pelos sentimentos, pelo menos não quando coisas tão importantes estavam em jogo.

Nada iria impedir que as coisas ocorressem como o planejado e, às 17 horas, os dois ouvem um som de cascos e o ranger de rodas sobre o chão esburacado surgir ao longe e ficar mais alto. Gilbert calou-se de imediato, voltando a cabeça para a estrada por onde a carruagem que o buscava supostamente apareceria. Vincent soltou um leve suspiro, quase inaudível, e pôs-e a observar a estrada de terra do mesmo modo que seu irmão.

Os minutos que precederam o aparecimento do carro no campo de visão dos dois jovens pareceram durar uma eternidade, mas logo que as cabeças dos cavalos se fizessem visíveis depois de virarem uma curva contornando a mansão, a atmosfera do ambiente pareceu mais leve. Vincent pôde perceber que seu irmão agora deixava a postura mais solta e os ombros menos tencionados. Porém esta sensação de alívio durou apenas breves instantes. Logo que a robusta carruagem negra e os quatro cavalos que a puxavam parou em frente as escadas, Gilbert foi novamente endurecido pelo nervosismo.

Com um movimento cortês, o cocheiro tirou o chapéu e cumprimentou silenciosamente os dois rapazes. Apenas Vincent o retribuiu, com um movimento igualmente silencioso e um sorriso. Gilbert permaneceu estático diante da porta do veículo, correndo os olhos por sua estrutura de madeira abissalmente negra. Percebendo a hesitação de seu irmão, Vincent colocou-se a seu lado, repousando suavemente sua mão sobre as costas do outro.

_ Entendo que este seja uma situação de grande apreensão para você, meu irmão, e me perturba a idéia de que eu possa estar sendo inconveniente, mas, devido à apertada arrumação de nossa agenda, eu o aconselharia a entrar no carro e seguir sua viagem o mais breve o possível.

Gilbert não tinha palavras para responder seu irmão, apenas olhou para ele com susto e descrença. Já era estranho o bastante que Vincent o estava ajudando em sua empreitada para fugir de casa, mas chegar ao ponto se apresá-lo para ir embora? Alguma coisa estava errada, aquele comportamento se distanciava _demais_ da conduta habitual do mais novo. Em resposta ao espanto de Gilbert, Vincent soltou um riso baixo e disse sorrindo:

_ Por favor, não interprete minhas palavras dessa maneira. Não sinto a mínima vontade de me separar de você, meu irmão. Apenas estou colocando os seus desejos como minha prioridade e cuidando para que a sua tão esperada fuga desta casa seja realizada sem nenhum empecilho.

Gilbert passou os dedos por entre os seus cabelos negros, enquanto murmurava para si mesmo algo incompreensível. Seu semblante ainda mostrava preocupação, mas disse por entre os dentes palavras de conformidade. Andou em direção ao carro. Olhar as costas de Gilbert se distanciando sempre trazia uma pontada de dor ao peito de Vincent, mas ele manteve seu semblante inalterado. Quando já abrira a porta e colocara o pé direito sobre o degrau da carruagem, Gilbert fitou o ar como se de repente se lembrasse de uma coisa. Permaneceu um momento parado, em reflexão, até que finalmente deu meia volta e dirigiu-se ao seu irmão.

_ Eu quase que esqueço... hummm... Muito obrigado por ter me ajudado com nessa fuga.

_ Não precisa agradecer, Gil. Você sabe que eu sempre estarei disposto a te ajudar com o que quer que você precise.

_ Sim, sim, eu sei... Bem... Acho que isso é um adeus, não?

_ Não fale desse jeito. Assim você faz parecer que nunca mais vamos nos ver novamente.

Gilbert coçou a parte de traz da cabeça, olhando nervosamente para o chão. Parecia não ter plena certeza do que fazer naquele momento, mas depois de alguns movimentos perdidos de seus braços, ele finalmente os estendeu sobre o irmão mais novo e o envolveu em um abraço. Os braços de Gilbert eram fortes e quentes e ficar entre eles sempre fazia Vincent se sentir seguro e até um pouco mais leve. Isso não estava exatamente em seus planos. Talvez a surpresa do momento o tivesse feito se agarrar nas roupas do irmão um pouco forte demais. Talvez tenha sido um pouco impróprio a maneira como ele aconchegou o rosto no ombro do irmão para sentir só mais uma vez aquele cheiro que misturava almíscar, algodão e cigarro. E talvez ele tivesse mantido aquele abraço por só um pouco mais de tempo do que o devidamente necessário, mas no final, eles se separaram e embora aquele quebra de contato físico deixasse a mais amarga sensação sob o corpo de Vincent, ele ainda conseguiu sorrir e sussurrar algumas palavras de adeus.

Aquilo doía. Ver as costas de seu irmão sumindo atrás das portas negras da carruagem e observá-la sendo puxada pelos cavalos para algum lugar bem longe doía demais. Suportar tudo isso enquanto mantinha sua postura de perfeita calma e equilíbrio fazia tudo aquilo doer ainda mais, mas tudo isso também era parte do plano.

Ele sabia que iria doer. Era natural que doesse. Não havia como ele se despedir de seu amado irmão sem que isso doesse. Mas era por isso mesmo que parte do sorriso que agora curvava os lábios de Vincent não se mantinha por pura emulação. Ele se sentia orgulhoso. Finalmente ele havia sido forte o bastante para se retirar do caminho de Gilbert. Não que isso fosse apagar toda a dor que ele causara ao seu irmão, mas agora ele provara para si mesmo que ele era capaz de deixar de lado seu egoísmo para fazer o seu irmão feliz.

O Vincent pequeno, magro, desprezível e sedento por amor que arrastara Gilbert para aquele lamaçal de sofrimento acabara de dar o ultimo suspiro. Em seu lugar estava outro Vincent, um que seria capaz de executar até os mais inomináveis atos para o bem de seu irmão. Um Vincent que poderia destruir vidas, que se envolveria em tramas que poderiam modificar o destino do mundo, que seria capaz até mesmo de acabar com a própria existência. Finalmente ele havia se tornado aquilo que ele sempre almejara, uma pessoa forte o bastante para fazer seu irmão feliz.

E ele definitivamente seria a pessoa que faria Gilbert feliz.


End file.
